


Corrupted

by yutae127



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutae127/pseuds/yutae127
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuta thinks he corrupted Taeyong's mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corrupted

(If u dont like bottom Taeyong u can leave yayyy)

 

_______

 

 

It wasn't even that lewd, the video Yuta had shown him last night . Ever since they became roommates, Yuta tempted Taeyong to join him in his habit. Every night, they basked in watching perverted animations Yuta can found on the internet using his laptop nobody else can touch. 

 

They'd hide under the covers and make a safe distance from each other on the bed they shared as they watch. Yuta would be touching himself, covering his front with a pillow. While Taeyong focuses more on the hentai they watch. 

 

Last night though, Yuta decided it's time they try something new. So he showed Taeyong an actual pornography from real people. Two girls making out with one guy. He knows how much it worked on Taeyong when they older excused himself to the bathrom halfway of the video. 

 

 

Coming home smelling like sweat from a football game. Yuta anticipates the endless protest from his nagger roommate. Carefully placing his soiled shoes on a corner in the doorway, Yuta was pleased Taeyong wasn't shouting from the kitchen reminding him to shower immediately. 

 

Yuta thinks he corrupted Taeyong's mind. 

 

Because the moment he enters their shared room, Taeyong was jerking himself off under the covers. Small lewd sounds escaping his mouth. He's seen Yuta standing by the door gaping at him but he didn't even flinch. 

 

"Need a hand?" Yuta asked apprehensively. 

 

Taeyong stopped what he was doing and looked at Yuta as if he said the most impossible thing ever. Standing up from the bed and fixing his shorts,Taeyong makes his way to the restroom. Shutting the door loud for Yuta to hear. 

 

 

The class was boring and Yuta decides it'll be better to nap outside. The library would be nice but it's cold there so he heads to restroom first. Washing his face hoping to rinse his sleepiness away. The door opened and through the mirror he sees Taeyong walking in. 

 

"Hey." He greeted. 

 

"Hey." 

 

He watches as Taeyong makes his way to the urinal too pee. Although his hands are covering what's important, Yuta is still looking. 

 

"What? Do you want something?" Taeyong asked annoyed. 

 

"Yeah." Yuta nods. "Bet you can do something about it." 

 

Yuta pushed Taeyong to the cubicle. His back hitting the hard wall went unnoticed by Yuta because he's too busy eating Taeyong's face with kisses. 

 

He unbutton Taeyong's dress shirt and started sucking at his nipple. The other being played with by his fingers. Yuta uses his free hand to unbutton Taeyong's pants and pulling the zipper down. 

 

"It's your first time, isn't it?" Yuta asked. Hand slipping in Taeyong's boxers and circling around his dick. "And you're hard down here." 

 

"Fucker." Taeyong moaned when Yuta started fisting him. 

 

Yuta uses his thumb to touch the slit of his dick. Causing Taeyong to go languid in his arms. 

 

"Fuck. Yuta." Taeyong shudders at the feeling. 

 

He cries out when Yuta stops his ministrations and pull his hand out of Taeyong's boxers. 

 

Unbottoning his own jeans, he sat on the covered toilet bowl. Pulling his dick out of his briefs. "You're seen this a lot on anime before." He hauls Taeyong down until the other was kneeling on the ground. 

 

"Yuta this is fucking unsanitary." Taeyong groaned. But he didn't hesitate either when rubbed Yuta's cock with his both hands. 

 

Yuta watches carefully as Taeyong lowers his head to take the end of his cock between his lips. Making sure Taeyong didn't see that he used his phone to take a picture. 

 

He moaned when Taeyong begins sucking him. Feeling his tongue and teeth scraping on the skin like he was trying to eat him. 

 

Taeyong choked when he takes Yuta's whole cock down his throat. His moans vibrating to Yuta's whole being. 

 

Yuta placed his hand on top of Taeyong's hair, guiding him as he slides his mouth uo and down his hard dick.

 

"Shit." He pants. "You're good at this." 

 

Taeyong responded by moving his tongue on Yuta's slit , causing the other to let out another moan. 

 

"Fuck, Taeyong. I'm going to cum." 

 

Worried, Taeyong pulls away immediately. "It's gonna taste gross!" 

 

Without a word, Yuta stood up and pulled Taeyong inside him. "Let me come inside you." 

 

"Do you have a condom?" Taeyong asked, taking off his pants along with his boxers.

 

He didn't answer this and carefully corners Taeyong to the wall, his chest pressed to his back. Other students might enter the restroom and hear them, so he moves quickly. Fingers grazing to Taeyong's crack to his entrance.

 

Yuta inserts one finger on Taeyong's hole easily. Pulling in and out and adding another. He started scissoring him, making Taeyong whimper in both pain and pleasure. 

 

"It's going to hurt, right?" 

 

"Let's see." Yuta answers. Pulling his fingers out and positioning his dick on Taeyong's hole. 

 

"Shit. Why am I even doing this with y---"

 

Yuta pushed his dick in completely. Not letting the other adjust, he started pounding inside Taeyong. His precum making it easy to slide in and out of the tight hole. 

 

He started kissing Taeyong's nape, enjoying the muffled moans coming out of his mouth. Yuta wants to kiss him too, but changed his mind immediate when Taeyong arches his back and Yuta sees the way his dick is disappearing in and out of Taeyong's ass. He drools at the sight. 

 

"More, Yuta. Fuck." Taeyong whimpered. 

 

"You're so fucking tight." Yuta is nosing at Taeyong's neck, holding back his moans as well. 

 

"Come inside me." Taeyong begs. His mind going completely blank when Yuta starts hitting at his prostate. He can feel his legs burning.

 

Yuta continue slamming his dick in and out of Taeyong's tight heat. His pace going uneven this time. Fucking Taeyong deeper and faster. 

 

With one last pounding, Yuta shoots inside Taeyong, making him gasp in pleasure. He rides out his orgasm by thrusting into Taeyong slow. 

 

"You can stop now, fuck." Taeyong tells him. 

 

Yuta pulls out, watching his cum sliding from Taeyongs sore hole down his legs. "Sexy."

 

"Shut your mouth." 

 

"We should do this more often." Yuta says, pulling from the tissue role to slip it inside Taeyong's hole and wipes his come off. Taeyong moans a little and Yuta finds it fun to softly prode at his hole again. 

 

"Damn it, Yuta." Taeyong groaned when he noticed what Yuta was doing so he cleans himself instead. 

 

"We're lucky no one runs into us while we're at it." Yuta sighed in relief, buttoning the last of his dress shirt. 

 

Taeyong's eyes grew big as if he's only now realizing this. That they had sex inside the school's restroom. 

 

"I'm limping. Fuck you." Taeyong says when they walk out the cubicle. 

 

"In your dreams." Yuta slaps Taeyong's butt. Running out of the restroom.


End file.
